AL:Storyline
For a strategy-tactical game, UFO:afterlight has a rich story, both of the characters and of the world. The information on this page are the backgrounds, and can be read in the game's library. Actual game story unfolds as you contact different aliens and can be read from the faction page (with major spoilers). History : 50 years ago, the human population on the Earth was almost eradicated in so called Mutant war against invading aliens. In the end, the ceasefire was signed by the leaders of struggling people - Council of the Earth. Part of the remaining humankind were moved from their home planet to rebuilt Reticulan spaceship on the Earth orbit - Laputa. : The rest of the survivors was sent to Mars, where they built the home base with the help of Reticulans. The most of the people - more than 10 thousand people - were put into cryogenic sleep, to wait until the small group of scientists and technicians prepare the conditions for proper living. : The years passed. The research on Mars terraformation was slowly advancing. Mars colony was in regular contact with Council of the Earth, but the disagreement between them were growing. The people from Laputa could not understand the problems of the colony and their commands caused more trouble than benefit. The quarrels accelerated when the material similar to fossil fuel were found on Mars, and when the remnants of ancient civilization were uncovered. Few months after the communication was ceased the story of Afterlight begins. Calendar : The people on Mars adapted the original time counting from the Earth to the characteristics of the other planet. There is 24 hours and 39 minutes and 35 seconds in a day. There is still 12 months in a year, but each month has 28 days, only February has 27 days. People still counts the years as on the Earth (with 4 standing for 2004, when the colony was founded), but because orbit of Mars around the Sun takes twice as long as the Earth’s, the years come in pairs - winter year and summer year. Humans : Humans were banished to Mars from their home planet - the Earth. They are not adapted to Mars’ environment and cannot survive outdoors without a spacesuit. : There were no soldiers on Mars before the first robot attack. After this, those crew members with no other qualifications underwent military training. They are now skilled at handling basic weapons and have tactical knowledge. : Technicians play a major role in production of equipment and construction of both buildings in the home base and stations all over the planet. They are supported by all kinds of automatons. : Scientists look for ways of applying our knowledge in practice and perform theoretical research to aid the further development of our colony. Powerful computers assist them in this endeavor. Game Plot As the game progress, the people will meet and discuss what happened and what they think they need to do next. These event meetings can be revised in the library's story section. New factions will also surface one by one. For in-game plot, please read the factions in order.